Codename: Uncle Grandpa
by Project X-Over
Summary: Sector V learns three villains have teamed-up. Before they could go Uncle Grandpa and his friends arrive at the treehouse.
1. Chapter 1

At the the briefing room in the Sector V Numbuh 1 was telling Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 the contents of their next mission.

"According to intel from the Moon Base the Common Cold, Mrs. Goodwall, and the Great Puttinski have joined forces," said Numbuh 1 "It's up to us to find out what they're planning. Any questions?"

"If we're facing those losers we have nothing to worry about," said Numbuh 4. "They're C-listers, and they've haven't done anything in ages."

"Don't underestimate them," Numbuh 5 said to Numbuh 4. "They may not have done anything in a while but they've proven themselves to be dangerous."

"Numbuh 5 is right," said Numbuh 2. "The Common Cold used us to power his Flu Bug machine and the Great Puttinski nearly shrunk the world."

"And Miss Goodwall knocked us out and put us in a zoo," said Numbuh 3. "Also, her zoo was hard to get out of. Nearly all the exits were closed for some reason."

"They're still C-listers though," said Numbuh 4.

"Unfortunately after the alliance between Stickybeard and Knightbrace invaded the treehouse all of our flying vehicles were trashed," said Numbuh 1. "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"I could fix one of the vehicles but it will take a few hours," said Numbuh 2.

"Too long," said Numbuh 1.

"We could take the Hippy-Hop," said Numbuh 3.

"Destroyed too often," said Numbuh 1.

"How about we modify the clam cannon and shoot ourselves out of it," said Numbuh 4.

"Too dangerous," said Numbuh 1.

"Maybe we can take the bus," said Numbuh 5.

"The area we are supposed to travel to is outside of city limits," said Numbuh 1.

After Numbuh 1 finished talking a strange looking RV crashed through the wall of the briefing room, even though the briefing room was above the ground. As the members of Sector V stared at the RV a strange looking man walked out of it and said, "Good mornin'."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello I'm your Uncle Grandpa," said Uncle Grandpa.

"What the heck does that even mean?!" asked Numbuh 1.

"Allow me to explain," said Belly Bag. "No. He's everyone in the world's uncle and grandpa, and when he comes to visit, it's sure to be a time you'll never forget!"

"Didn't you say those exact same words when we helped Benny, Belly Bag?" asked Uncle Grandpa. "You know since I'm pretty sure you already said those words."

"I guess you're right Uncle Grandpa," said Belly Bag.

"Did that belly bag just talk?" said Numbuh 1.

"I didn't know I had a Uncle Grandpa," said Numbuh 3.

"Maybe he'll give us presents," said Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 5 has heard of Uncle Grandpa," said Numbuh 5. "He travels the world to help kids in need in his RV."

"Since he helps kids maybe he can let us borrow his RV," said Numbuh 2. "Plus, I heard that the RV sounds neat."

"I'm here to help you guys stop those villains," said Uncle Grandpa.

"I appreciate the offer but the we're the Sector V of the Kids Next Door and can handle things ourselves," said Numbuh 1.

"Who are the Kids Next Door, Belly Bag?" asked Uncle Grandpa.

"Let's ask Mr. Gus," said Belly Bag.

Mr. Gus walked out of the RV and said, "The Kids Next Door are a global organization of kids dedicated to fighting adult tyranny."

Pizza Steve walked out of the RV and said, "Pizza Steve was part of the Kids Next Door and was darn good at it."

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger flew out of the RV and roared.

"The dinosaur man and talking pizza are one thing but that tiger is too weird," said Numbuh 1.

"Guess that means things have gotten pretty hairy!" said Numbuh 2.

There was awkward silence.

"You need some work on your jokes," said Belly Bag.

"Can I pet the kitty Uncle Grandpa?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Sure," said Uncle Grandpa. "You can pet Giant Realistic Flying Tiger."

Numbuh 3 ran up to Giant Realistic Flying Tiger and petted her. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger purred.

"Wait you're a former KND operative Pizza Steve?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Pizza Steve once fought off a hundred villains all by himself," said Pizza Steve.

"That's so cool!" said Numbuh 4. "I'm pretty tough myself as well."

"If you were a member of the Kids Next Door then how come you have your memories when decommissioned?" Numbuh 5 asked Pizza Steve.

"I'm just that awesome," said Pizza Steve.

"That's even cooler!" said Numbuh 4.

"Just ignore him," Mr. Gus said to Numbuh 5. "You get used to Pizza Steve after a while."

"So can me and my friends help Numbuh 1?" asked Uncle Grandpa. "I can do anything."

"If you can do anything then close that window over there while standing still," said Numbuh 1.

"Got it."

Uncle Grandpa's arms separated from his body and floated over to the window. The arms then closed the window and reattached themselves to Uncle Grandpa.

"Considering the circumstances," said Numbuh 1. "Alright team let's get into that RV."

"Hooray!" said Uncle Grandpa.


	3. Chapter 3

The UGRV was driving to the outskirts of the city where the Common Cold, Mrs. Goodwall, and the Great Puttinski were. Mr. Gus, Numbuh 5, Pizza Steve, Numbuh 4, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, and Numbuh 3 were in the back of the RV. Numbuh 1, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Numbuh 2 were at the front.

"Your friends are pretty crazy Mr. Gus," said Numbuh 5.

"I know," said Mr. Gus. "Belly bag is goofy, Pizza Steve is a narcissist, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger can be heard to read, and Uncle Grandpa is just Uncle Grandpa. But they're my friends, and your friends are pretty crazy too Numbuh 5."

"Yeah, Numbuh 2 makes bad jokes, Numbuh 3 can be air-headed, Numbuh 4 is dumb, and Numbuh 1 can be obsessed with the missions, but they're my friends."

"I guess we're a lot alike," said Mr. Gus.

"That's true," replied Numbuh 5.

After a brief period of silence Numbuh 5 said, "So, I'm the oldest member in Sector V, how old are you?"

"Older than the dinosaurs," replied Mr. Gus.

"Huh."

"I once fought against were-dogs," Numbuh 4 said to Pizza Steve.

"Pizza Steve once fought against zombie pets, that knew karate," replied Pizza Steve.

"Well, I was in a chariot race."

"Well, Pizza Steve once controlled a person like a video game."

"I went into outer space, and helped save the day."

"Me too."

"I never knew you live such an exciting life Pizza Steve," said Numbuh 4. "You're cooler than I thought."

"Thanks Numbuh 4," replied Pizza Steve. "Pizza Steve is impressed by what you do, keep it up."

"Got it, I'll charge into battle like always. Can you teach me some fighting moves Pizza Steve?"

"In time."

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger roared at Numbuh 3.

"Thanks for telling me all I should know in life Giant Realistic Flying Tiger," said Numbuh 3.

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger roared again.

"I just have question what was the first part again, I forgot?"

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger roared.

"Thanks, so I didn't know you were a Rainbow Monkey collector too, can I see them?"

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger nodded.

"Yay!" said Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 3 walked and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger flied to Giant Realistic Tiger's Room.

"So how about a joke with Pizza Steve be something cheesy?" Numbuh 2 asked Belly Bag.

"You should try something else Numbuh 2," replied Belly Bag.

"How about for a joke involving Mr. Gus saying your blood is colder than Mr. Gus'. Get it because he's a reptile?"

"Still needs work."

"Anyway this RV is amazing," said Numbuh 2. "It's way bigger on the inside than the outside. Do you know how it works?"

"Beats me," replied Belly Bag. "I just know that's how it has always been. Like how I'm way bigger on the outside than the inside."

"That's not much of an answer."

"True."

"Uncle Grandpa the success of the mission is of upmost importance," said Numbuh 1.

"Uh huh,"

"We have no idea what the Common Cold, Mrs. Goodwall, and the Great Puttinski are planning, and their plan could be dangerous."

"Are you even paying attention?!"

"Uh huh."

"I'm beginning to regret this," said Numbuh 1.

Uncle Grandpa got up from the seat and said, "Listen Numbuh I goof up a lot, but I always fix things in the end. I promise you everything will be OK.

"I guess your not so bad after all Uncle Grandpa," said Numbuh 1. "Wait? Did you just stopped driving?"

"Yes, yes I did."

The UGRV spun out of control and crashed through a wall.


	4. Chapter 4

The UGRV crashed through a brick wall. Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger exited the UGRV.

"What we're you thinking?!" Numbuh 1 yelled at Uncle Grandpa. "We could have gotten hurt!"

"At least everyone's okay," replied Uncle Grandpa.

Numbuh 1 face palmed and said, "Let's just focus on the mission."

Sector V and Uncle Grandpa and friends look around the area.

"It's a zoo!" said Numbuh 5.

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger growled.

"What's wrong Giant Realistic Flying Tiger?" asked Numbuh 3.

"That's because tigers hate cages," said Mr. Gus.

"That makes sense," said Numbuh 3.

"But how come the cages are empty?" asked Belly Bag.

"Mrs. Goodwall, one of the villains were looking for," said Numbuh 2. "She puts kids in cages as zoo exhibits."

"She also put these cool ear clips on us," said Numbuh 4.

"Those ear clips would have looked cool on Pizza Steve," said Pizza Steve.

"What were those other two villains do again?" asked Mr. Gus.

"The Common Cold wants to make kids sick for making him sick, and the Great Puttinski wants revenge on the world," said Numbuh 5.

"Those sound like villains from comic books," said Uncle Grandpa.

"Okay team," said Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4 you'll go along with Numbuh 2 to guard him while he goes to the main building to hack the files."

"Pizza Steve, Belly Bag, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger will go along with them," said Uncle Grandpa.

"Numbuh 5 and I will go search the zoo."

"And me and Mr. Gus will go with them."

"What?!"

"Don't worry Numbuh 1," said Numbuh 5. "Uncle Grandpa can help us."

"Also, I can keep an eye for Uncle Grandpa for you," said Mr. Gus.

"Fine!" said Numbuh 1.

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Roared.

"Did you hear that?" asked Numbuh 3. "Giant Realistic Flying Tiger said when can ride her."

"I always wanted to ride a tiger," said Numbuh 4.

"And believe Pizza Steve," said Pizza Steve. "There's nothing like riding Giant Realistic Flying Tiger."

Belly Bag jumped off Uncle Grandpa and onto Numbuh 2.

"Wow," said Numbuh 2. "You feel comfortable."

"Thanks," replied Belly Bag.

Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Pizza Steve jumped onto Giant Realistic Flying Tiger.

"All right team move out!" said Numbuh 1.

The two groups separated to arrive to their destinations.

Unbeknownst to them a security camera was spying on them.

In a security room the Common Cold, Mrs. Goodwall, and the Great Puttinski were viewing the scene.

"My, my," said Mrs. Goodwall. "I see Uncle Grandpa and his friends has teamed up with the Kids Next Door. The would make great exhibits."

"Enough about Uncle Grandpa and his band of weirdos!" said the Great Puttinski. "The Kids Next Door has arrived."

"The Great Puttinski is right," said the Common Cold. "But don't worry we have prepared for unwanted guests."

"Don't worry," said Mrs. Goodwall. "I got the tranquilizer darts ready."

"My men are ready to capture the intruders as well," said the Great Puttinski.

"Soon not only we will have revenge against the Kids Next Door, but our plans will succeed as well!" said the Common Cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger went into the computer room of the main building.

Numbuh 2 sat in the chair and said, "Alright now all I have to do is figure out the password, and then we can figure out what the villains are planning."

"How about you randomly type letters onto the keyboard?" asked Numbuh 4.

"What about typing in a smiley face?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Probably the password is Pizza Steve," said Pizza Steve.

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger roared.

"Good suggestions," said Belly Bag. "But I have an idea."

A computer drive attached to a wire came out of Belly Bag's mouth and hacked into the computer system. The computer was then logged in.

"Thanks Belly Bag," said Numbuh 2.

"Your welcome," said Belly Bag.

Numbuh 2 clicked on a closed file and opened it. The group were all shocked by what they saw.

"I can't believe it," said Numbuh 2. "I never thought he would do this."

"If I had eyes they would be open in shock," said Belly Bag.

"Pizza Steve may have a little pride, but even Pizza Steve would never stoop that low,"

Giant Realistic Tiger growled.

"I wish I could have unseen that," said Numbuh 4.

"We have to tell the others right away," said Numbuh 3.

Before any them could react they were knocked out by tranquilizer darts.

In the zoo Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Uncle Grandpa, and Mr. Gus found a large object covered in tarp.

"It appears we ave found the secret of this zoo," said Numbuh 1.

"Okay let's take off the tarp and see what it is," said Uncle Grandpa.

"It's too dangerous," said Numbuh 5. "We have no idea what's under there."

"For all we know," said Mr. Gus. "It could be incomplete and attack us."

"All right," said Numbuh 1. "Uncle Granada and Mr. Gus will hold up the tarp while Numbuh 5 and I look under it."

Uncle Grandpa ran over to the tarp and pulled it off.

The four were shocked by what they saw. It was a large machine shaped like a scorpion made out of metal, with glass tubes covering it's back.

"The flu bug!" Numbuh 1 said in shock.

"That's pretty big for a bug," said Uncle Grandpa.

"I presume you guys know what this is?" asked Mr. Gus.

"I won't go into details but the Common Cold once used a machine called the Flu Bug to kidnap us, make us sick, and use us as a power source," said Numbuh 5.

"But this one is even bigger, sturdier, and can capture all the kids in town," said Numbuh 1.

"That's horrible!" said Uncle Grandpa. "We have to stop it!"

"We have to reunite with the others first," said Mr. Gus. "Belly Bag should have something in him that can destroy the Flu Bug."

"Guess I shouldn't have separated from him then," said Uncle Grandpa.

Numbuh 1 face palmed himself.

"Let's just go now," said Numbuh 5.

Before they could do anything else, they were knocked out by tranquilizer darts.


	6. Chapter 6

Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag (detached from Numbuh 2), Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, and Giant Realistic Flying tiger were lying unconscious in a cage. The group then began to wake up from the being tranquilized.

"Hey this is just like last time," said Numbuh 4. "But without the ear tags."

"Pizza Steve wish there ear tags because they sound pretty cool," said Pizza Steve.

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger cried from being in a cage.

"Don't worry Giant Realistic Flying Tiger," said Numbuh 3. "Everything will be all right."

"My aching head," said Mr. Gus. "I haven't felt this bad since Japan."

Belly Bag jumped onto Uncle Grandpa and attached to him.

"Belly Bag!"said Uncle Grandpa.

"We discovered something horrible Uncle Grandpa!" said Belly Bag.

"It reveals what the villains are planning!" said Numbuh 2.

"It must have to do with the new Flu Bug."

"The Flu Bug 2.0 to be exact," said the Common Cold.

The Common Cold, Mrs. Goodwall, and the Great Puttinski walked up to the cage.

"What great exhibits for my children's zoo," said Mrs. Goodwall.

"Wait a second I heard you keep kids as zoo exhibits," said Mr. Gus. "But, me, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger aren't kids."

"I know but you five are so unique you just had to be in my zoo."

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger growled in anger.

"Calm down," Numbuh 5 said to Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. "Don't let her get to you."

"Also, watch your language," said Numbuh 3.

"You look pretty good in that cage," said the Great Puttinski.

"Well at least I don't have a chrome dome," said Numbuh 2.

"A bit better but needs work," said Belly Bag.

"I can't believe that they actually caught us," said Numbuh 4.

"Those guys sure look weird," said Pizza Steve.

"I know right," said Uncle Grandpa. "Who would look so goofy."

"What are you planning?" Numbuh 1 said to the villains.

"Allow me to explain," said the Common Cold. "It all began when we went to the coffee shop. We just happened to be sitting at the same table, and we started to talk."

"At first we talked about what we done lately, our hobbies, and our hatred of the Kids Next Door," said Mrs. Goodwall. "We soon discovered that none of us have done any schemes in a long time,"

"After that we came up with a plan," said the Great Puttinski. "A plan that will allow all of us to complete our individual goals.

"Mrs. Goodwall and the Great Puttinski would provide me funds for a new Flu Bug," said the Common Cold. "A Flu Bug bigger, more durable, and more tubes for kids than the old one. We would use it to capture all the kids in town, making them sick in the process."

"The children would then be brought to my zoo," said Mrs. Goodwall. "They would feel so sick they would do anything to get out of it. I would have the antidote, but they will sign contracts that would make the permanent zoo exhibits."

"In exchange for my funds I will provide sponsorship for the zoo," said the Great Puttinski. "With so many kids the zoo will become popular, and I'll make tons of money. Here's the commercial."

The Great Puttinski took out an Ipad and activated a video. The video activated, showing the Great Puttinski dressed in his mini golf attire while in the middle of the game. He then turned to the screen.

"Hello, my name is Rupert Puttkin, profession mini-golfer," said the Great Puttinski in the video. "I have to practice to, but when I have time off I go to Mrs. Goodwall's children zoo. You should go there to." The video ended.

Everybody in the cage was disgusted by the Great Puttinski's shameless act of self promotion.

"We would never have known you have arrived if that RV didn't crash through that wall," said Mrs. Goodwall.

"You know since it's hard to ignore something like that," said the Common Cold.

"Whoops," said Uncle Grandpa. "My bad."

Numbuh 1 looked very angry.

"Anyway," said the Common Cold. "I will soon have my revenge against kids for making me sick, by making them sick!" Even though it's only for a little while."

"My children's zoo will soon become popular and adults can view children in captivity!" said Mrs. Goodwall.

"I will make a ton of money!" said the Great Puttinski.

"I thought you wanted revenge against me and shrink the world, and use it as a golf ball?" said Numbuh 2.

"I'm over that," said the Great Puttinski. "I went to therapy and realized I overreacted."

"Then how come you're still a villain?" asked Belly Bag.

"Villains get all sorts of discounts," said the Great Puttinski. "Anyway, let's go."

The Common Cold, Mrs. Goodwall, and the Great Puttinski left the area, and to the Flu Bug 2.0.


	7. Chapter 7

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess!" Numbuh 1 angrily said to Uncle Grandpa.

"I'm sorry," replied Uncle Grandpa.

"Sorry won't cut it. A lot of kids are doomed and it's your fault!"

"Don't worry 'll fix everything."

A duplicate of Uncle Grandpa walked up to the cage and opened.

"Thanks Uncle Grandpa," Uncle Grandpa said to the clone.

"Your welcome Uncle Grandpa," said the Uncle Grandpa duplicate.

The two Uncle Grandpas merged together.

"What just happened," asked Numbuh 1.

"We need some weapons to stop those villains Belly Bag," said Uncle Grandpa.

"You got it," said Belly Bag.

Belly Bag opened his mouth and a pile of weapons came up.

"I call dibs on these boxing gloves," said Numbuh 4. "I'm great at punching."

"This baseball bat is fine for Pizza," said Pizza Steve. "Those bad guys won't stand a chance."

"Numbuh 5 likes this battle yo-yos" said Numbuh 5. "They could be useful."

"I want these nunchucks," said Belly Bag. "They're just so cool."

"These lazer guns are so cool-looking," said Numbuh 2. "They're just like ones from the movies."

"This flail looks fun," said Numbuh 3. "I always wanted to use one."

"Me and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger won't need these weapons," said Mr. Gus. "We'll use our strength."

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger roared in agreement.

"And I'll use my ability to do anything," said Uncle Grandpa.

"I guess I'll use this bo staff then," Numbuh 1 said in amazement at what just happened. "All right time move out!"

"To the RV!" said Uncle Grandpa.


	8. Chapter 8

The Flu Bug 2.0 walked to the city, the ground shaking with every step. The Common Cold, Mrs. Goodwall, and the Great Puttinski were at the front. The UGRV soon followed quickly behind. It drove up a ramp at a road construction site, flying through the air, crashing through the Flu Bug.

"It appears we have some unwelcome guests," said Mrs. Goodwall.

"Activate auto-pilot," said the Common Cold

The Common Cold took out his snot gun, Mrs. Goodwall here tranquilizer gun, and the Great Puttinski a golf club. They then moved to the back of the Flu Bug 2.0 where they soon saw their guests.

Sector V and Uncle Grandpa and friends were prepared for battle, weapons braced.

"Good mornin'," said Uncle Grandpa.

"Kids Next Door and everybody else," said Numbuh 1. "Battle stations!"

"It's a good when I did a commercial in Japan I brought something back to help with the plan," said the Great Puttinski. "Ninjas!"

A group of ninjas fell from the ceiling.

"Now we can finally destroy a branch of the Kids Next Door!" said the lead ninja.

"We'll handle the the ninjas guys," said Numbuh 3.

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger roared in agreement.

"Now I can see how awesome you are in battle," said Numbuh 4.

"Uh yeah my super awesome battle skills," Pizza Steve said while sweating.

The four charge at the ninjas.

Numbuh 4 used his boxing gloves to punch every ninja that charged at him. The ninjas were sent flying by the punches.

Pizza Steve ran at the ninjas with his eyes closed, swinging the baseball bat. The baseball bat kept hitting the ninjas.

Numbuh 3 swung the flail wildly. The ninjas trying to avoid their distance. Unfortunately for them, Numbuh 3 changed her position to hit the ninjas.

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger easily fought the ninjas with her claws and paws, since she's a tiger.

Numbuh 2 and Belly Bag (detached from Uncle Grandpa) ran to the Great Puttinski, Numbuh 5 and Mr. Gus to Mrs. Goodwall, and Numbuh 1 and Uncle Grandpa to the Common Cold.

"Funny thing how we're fighting even though I no longer pursue revenge," said the Great Puttinski.

"It won't be as funny as you'll look once we beat you!" said Numbuh 2.

"Actually that's the best joke yet," said Belly Bag.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

The Great Puttinski swung his golf club at Numbuh 2 and Belly Bag, the two barley dodging in time. He kept swinging and they kept dodging.

Numbuh 2 used his lazer gun to disintegrate the golf club. Belly Bag then used his nun-chucks to knock the Great Puttinski out.

"It's time to get my revenge from when you put me in that bully exhibit," said Mrs. Goodwall.

"That's because you were so crazy," said Numbuh 5.

"I agree," said Mr. Gus. "And I have to deal with crazy stuff all the team.

Mrs. Goodwall shot her tranquilizer gun at Numbuh 5. Mr. Gus went in front of Numbuh 5. He then used his tail to knock the tranquilizer dart out of the way.

Mr. Gus ran to Mrs. Goodwall, and grabbed her tranquilizer gun. He then bent the gun using his strength. Numbuh 5 used the yo-yo to grab one of Mrs. Goodwall's legs, then pulled the string. Mrs. Goodwall fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Well, Numbuh 1," said the Common Cold. "Actually, we don't have a grudge against each other.

The Common Cold blasted his snot gun at Numbuh 1 and Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa grabbed Numbuh 1 and floated up, dodging the snot. They then floated back down.

"Thanks Uncle Grandpa," said Numbuh 1.

"Your welcome," replied Uncle Granada. "Now time to do something I read from a book."

Uncle Grandpa stretched his arm, grabbing the Common Cold's snot gun. Numbuh 1 ran up and used his bo staff to hit the Common Cold's nose piece, causing the snot gun to be detached from the Common Cold's nose.

Uncle Grandpa grabbed one of his arms, detaching it. He and Numbuh 1 rushed toward the Common Cold. The two hit him with their weapons, knocking him out.

Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Pizza Steve, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger finished knocking out the ninjas.


	9. Chapter 9

The Flu Bug 2.0 was turned off before it could reach town, and all the villains were tied up. The UGRV was back on the ground and everybody was saying their goodbyes.

"Have fun dealing with your friends Mr. Gus," said Numbuh 5.

"You too Numbuh 5," replied Mr. Gus.

"It was awesome how you beat those ninjas with your eyes closed Pizza Steve," said Numbuh 4.

"That was just as planned," replied Pizza Steve.

Giant Realistic Tiger roared at Numbuh 3.

"Thanks for telling me the secret to happiness in life Giant Realistic Flying Tiger," replied Numbuh 3.

"Keep on making jokes Numbuh 2," said Belly Bag

"Keep on being a belly bag Belly Bag," replied Numbuh 2.

"Sorry about what I said earlier Uncle Grandpa," said Numbuh 1.

"That's okay Numbuh 1," replied Uncle Grandpa. "I mess up but I make things right."

"That's great just one more thing..."

Before Numbuh 1 could finish Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, and the UGRV disappeared.

"Since our ride has disappeared does anyone have an idea on how to transport these villains?" Numbuh 1 asked the rest of Sector V.

"How about we try driving the Flu Bug 2.0?" asked Numbuh 2.

"We're not used to the controls," said Numbuh 1.

"How about we shoot ourselves out of the tail cannon?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Too dangerous," said Numbuh 1.

"How about we call my parents to pick us up?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Too many villains to put in the car," said Numbuh 1.

"How about we tell Moon Base that we got the villains and have them and us picked up," asked Numbuh 5.

"That's actually a good idea," said Numbuh 1. "Let's go with that."


End file.
